fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Fashionistas Pretty Cure!
"You choose your own life, not what people tell you. It is like fashion!" - Kireina Mekyandi(Cure Jewel) Shining Fashionistas Pretty Cure is the second magical girl series created and directed by Ezzie Shinchaku and Hikari Tamashi . The main motifs for this series is Fashion and Romance. Story Main Title: Shining Fashionistas Pretty Cure Episodes First Arch Second Arch Characters Pretty Cure *'Kireina Mekyandi /Cure Jewel' '''First pretty cure to be born. She is smart and intelligent, but gets a little too afraid. She intends to stop and pause for a little bit when frightened, but that is what we do sometimes. She can get into a situation with being in a love triangle with a friend's brother and a vampire. She is brave and knows what to do when the time comes for her and her team to move. As '''Cure Jewel, her theme color is Pink. *'Supahoshi Rokka/Cure Pure' '''Second pretty cure to be born. She is really known to act more like a Emo kid and cheerful. For being the youngest, she intends to get saved a lot by the other members, but she tries her best to be a good fighter, and helper on the team. She sometimes feels like she gets treated like a young child(toddler) by the others, she don't want that. As '''Cure Pure, her theme color is Blue. *'Asataiyo Yoake/Cure Star' '''Third member to be born. She gets punched a lot for no reason. Some say of her personality, some say it is her nerd, etc. She tries to make sure it doesn't happen, like trying to take care of it herself, or sometimes needs her friends help, which makes it worse. She tries to be helpful, and is really good in combat and martial arts. As '''Cure Star, her theme color is Yellow. *'Yorukasai Aijin/Cure Blaze' '''Fourth member of the team. She is really strict and serious when coming to her actions. She is a football(Soccer) player in the school, and tries to help the school team win, including as cure. When one of her team mates are in help, she comes to help defeat the monster, and doesn't give up trying. She usually saves Cure Pure most of the time. As '''Cure Blaze, her theme color is Red. *'Supamoderu Sutairo/Cure Vanity' '''Last member of the team. She is the oldest and jumps to take good care of the team, when stuff gets really bad. She fights as well, but not for herself. She is on drums of her band, but wants to be the main singer, which comes to nasty arguments. She loves taking care of friends, family, and animals the same. She is the grown-up of the group. As '''Cure Vanity, her theme color is Purple. Mascot * Velvet She is the first mascot of the series. She loves fashion and doesn't like stopping making dresses. She loves to fight, but gets a little scared to do it. When she is a human, she is more mature, but is still happy to be the cures. * Tiara She is the second mascot of the series. She loves sports, modeling, and managing. She fights and doesn't stop doing it. In human form, she is way more mature, and helps run a fashion place. Villains Henchmen Main * Kiken Ketsuki He is the main antagonist of the series. He is a vampire prince ready to be crowned king, but needs a princess. He loves to see the world in black, and doesn't love to see blood. He is in a love triangle with Mekyandi and Male, and doesn't want Male to win. Supporting Characters * Supamoderu Male He is Sutairo's big brother and Mekandi's main love interest. He loves to help cheer the cures on during fights. He is in a love triangle with Mekandi and Ketsuki, and doesn't want to see his girl be evil. Movie exclusive Locations Town School Other Worlds Movie Location Items Transformation * Fashion Credit Card Main transformation card to help the cures transform Weapons Movies * Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Fashion of Emotions! Merchandise Main Article: Shining Fashionistas Pretty Cure/Merchandise Gallery Main Article: Shining Fashionistas Pretty Cure/Gallery Triva Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Cure Heartly Category:Ezzie Shinchaku Category:User: EzzieAB Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Romance Fanseries